


Love isn't always easy

by 1_800_ahh_crap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_ahh_crap/pseuds/1_800_ahh_crap
Summary: After Prince James' father dies, he is forced to become king and enter the Selection. Ten girls will be chosen and will vie for his affection. He will eventually choose one and marry her. The only problem? (Y/N) is in love with him, and isn't willing to let him go.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Love isn't always easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelousMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/gifts).



I had always been close friends with the Romanian prince, James Buchanan Barnes. My father was a high noble, so we lived in the castle with the royal family. We spent most of our days together, playing in the garden, or swimming in their pool.  
I was sitting in the garden with Prince James when he got the terrible news. His father had passed due to old age that night. Since his mother had died two years prior, James was to be coronated soon, soon being in three weeks’ time.  
The coronation was beautiful. James was dressed in a sharp blue suit with red and gold medals lining his chest. The throne room was decorated in deep, royal blues and reds. There was a ceremony and a ball held after in celebration.  
I was standing by the wall with a wine glass in hand. James approached me and extended his hand.  
“I can’t,” I glared at him.  
James chuckled. “Oh? Is that so? And why not, may I ask?”  
“I have a drink. I can’t dance with a drink in my hand. Besides, it would be inappropriate for you to dance with me. The Selection will be starting in two weeks.”  
James rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t want ten different girls fawning all over me because it might give them a chance at royalty. I don’t want to marry a girl who doesn’t love me.”  
I smiled at him in pity. “I know you don’t, but there isn’t anything you can do about it. The best you can do now is accept it and start looking at the candidates.”  
He growled. “Fine. If you don’t want to dance with me, that’s all you had to say.”  
James stormed away, grabbing some other girl’s hand and dragging her to the center of the ballroom in the process.  
-~-  
It had been almost two weeks since the coronation. The Selection was set to start this week’s end. I hadn’t heard from James since the ball when I wouldn’t dance with him. I was starting to worry that I had accidentally hurt his feelings.  
Don’t get me wrong, I had a large love for the King, but I knew that it wasn’t meant to be. Since he was born, he was destined to meet a princess or monarch of some sort in the Selection. They would vie for his affection and go on extravagant dates with him until he made his decision.  
Ever since I was twelve, I had dreamed of somehow managing to get into the Selection. I dreamed that he would choose me over the nine other girls there. I dreamed, but I knew that dreams are just wished that won’t come true.  
Now, eight years later, I was dreaming again. Maybe I could convince him to add me to the Selection. Maybe I could convince him to marry me instead. Maybe I could convince him to love me.  
-~-  
The Selection was set to start tomorrow. I still hadn’t heard from King James, and I was sure that I wouldn’t.  
I sat out on my balcony, watching the sunset. James used to do this with me. We would watch the sunset and look at the different clouds in the sky. We would always tell each other our favorite ones, and sometimes we would look for clouds that reminded us of each other.  
“That one above the sun looks like you.”  
I turned around so quickly, I almost fell out of my chair. “James!”  
He ran over and caught my arms before I could slip.  
“Thank you,” I sighed, looking up at him.  
The sunset painted his face in the different pinks, purples, and blues. His icy blue eyes sparkled in the light. His lips looked so soft and pink in the sun.  
I didn’t realize how close we were until my lips were brushing against his.  
I stared into his eyes, watching as he looked down at my lips.  
“I- I love you,” he mumbled.  
Suddenly, his lips were on mine. It felt like fireworks were bursting behind my eyes. I swear I could hear music in the distance. My heart slowed, then went faster and faster until there was a drumline in my ears.  
I leaned into his arms, deepening the kiss. I only pulled away when I was out of breath.  
We stared at each other for a moment. “I love you. I’ve loved you since I was twelve. I’ve loved you every day since then. I can’t imagine living my life without you by my side. I don’t want to.”  
I smiled. Softly kissing his lips one more time, I muttered against them. “I love you too. I’ve loved you since I was twelve, and trust me, I’ve loved you too, every day since then. I can imagine my life without you by my side, but I don’t ever wish that it would come true.”  
He kissed me, smiling into my lips. “I love you so much, (Y/N).”  
I pulled him closer to me. “And I love you so much, James.”  
-~-  
The next day, James went to the nobles and parliament and told them that he was calling off the Selection. There was a great outrage, but he declared that he was ending the tradition. No future king or queen will ever have to go through it unless they ask.  
“My king, I mean no disrespect, but why are you calling it off? What has changed in the past two weeks,” Lord Rogers said.  
James smiled at him. “Nothing. I’ve just realized that there is a woman that I don’t want to live my life without. I’d rather give up the throne to my cousin than marry someone other than her.”  
I smiled from the back of the room.  
James looked at me and grinned. “Now that we have that covered, I’d like to start planning my wedding.”


End file.
